Fun At The Beach
by XxBabyEmo94xX
Summary: The pack and Jesse have a fun day at the beach. Reviews are welcome.JacobOC


_Yes. Jacob and Jesse are back with the pack. Holy schnitzel I'm that rhymes. Sorry I got distracted for a second. By the way, the book I mentioned in this story is a really good book. i recommend it to a lot of girls._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. If I did, once again, Bella wouldn't exist at all._

"Ahhhhhh! Aunt Emily this is pointless!" I screamed down stairs. I can't believe the pack is making me go to the beach. All I wanted to do today was sit in front of the AC and read Ghostgirl by Tonya Hurley. But nooo the guys want me to go to the beach with them. Werewolves really suck. Although it is a really nice day and it's pretty hot outside.

"Just come with us. You know Jacob, Embry, or Quil would just drag you anyway." Emily screamed back. Well blah to them. Last time we went to the beach was for a bonfire and I got thrown into the water. Might as well be cautious and wear a bathing suit this time. I looked in my drawers and found a black bathing suit with red skulls on the top and blue broken hearts on the bottom. I then put on my purple skinny jean capris, an All Time Low tank top and my black converse. I grabbed a small backpack and put my Ghostgirl book, my ipod, my phone, and a towel inside.

"Hurry up Jess or I'll come up there and drag you down myself!" I heard Uncle Sam scream.

"I'm coming! Good lord."I screamed down to him but muttered the last part under my breath. Since Uncle Sam's a freaking wolf with amazing hearing he probably heard. Oh well. I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Uncle Sam.

"Happy? I'm downstairs?" I snapped at him playfully. He just gave me a look. I knew this look all to well.

"Oh man." As soon as I said that, I was thrown over Sam's shoulder. Next thing I know I'm in the back of our van. We're stuck owning a soccer mom van for everytime Claire comes. It's quite funny to watch a werewolf over 6 ft tall driving though. All too soon we made it to the beach. I looked at the water and saw the pack there. Man I'm the only girl here…again. No surprise there. I jumped out of the van and just made it on the sand when I was tackled by 2 giant wet werewolves.

"Ugh thank Em. Thanks Quil." I muttered sarcastically from under their hugs. I kind of just noticed that they're laying on me like I'm a pillow.

"Ok you guys are my best friends, but I would appreciate it if you got off of Jesse." I heard that familiar and sexy voice. I looked up and saw the love of my life, Jacob Black. The guys jumped off me and Jacob lifted me up back on my feet.

"Thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. I broke the kiss and went to where all the towels were. I put mine down, took off my clothes (mind out of the gutter kids) and lied down on the towel. Aunt Emily lay down next to me.

"Finally just us 2 while they're in the water." Emily said smiling.

"Yeah. But damn they look good shirtless except Uncle Sam. It's kind of weird calling him good looking." I said watching the guys in the water. Mainly I was looking at Jacob. The way his muscles looked glistening in sun from the water. He looked so damn fine. I put my headphones on and blasted Dysfunctional Family by Cinema Bizarre. This was a bad thing because I couldn't hear the conversation the guys were having.

"We should get Jesse in the water with us." Sam said smirking. He kept looking over to make sure I wasn't listening.

"We'll get her Sam. Don't worry." Embry said smiling evilly. Jacob, Embry, and Quil snuck up on me quietly. Next thing I knew my headphones came flying off and landed on my towel. I felt hands holding my legs and feet so I couldn't escape. I saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil holding me and bringing me closer to the water. I tried to escape but I knew that their grip was too strong for me.

"I hate you guys so much!" I screamed as I was flung into the water. I spit out water as I came back up. I jumped on Jacob's back and he just wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Sadness. You were supposed to end up under water." I said pouting at Jacob. He just laughed at my face and called me cute. I looked over and saw Paul, Jared, and Sam all talking with Emily. I turned back to the guys who are my age and my best friends but so immature. I jumped off Jacob's waist and started a splash fight. Once we were done with that, Embry and Quil started to get out of the water and went to talk with Sam, Emily, Jared, and Paul. It was just me and Jacob in the water left and we were just holding each other and watching the sun go down.

"Today was a perfect day, wasn't it Jess?" Jacob asked looking down at me. I looked up at him and just leaned on my toes to kiss him.

"Yeah it was a pretty good day." I smiled up at him. We just watched the sunset and kept stealing kisses from each other.


End file.
